Did we have plans tonight?
by itsliz
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Im seriously considering chagning the title to cheesiest story ever. In which Jade is abused by her dad and tries to hide it from Beck. Rated T bc idk how ratings work and I don't want to get in trouble. Plz review!


**A/N: okay. So this is my very first fanfic EVER and I almost didn't post it but I obviously did. WHY? IDK. And just an apology in advanced like seriously. I am sorry. I finished this at 2 in the morning and yes the ending isn't top notch but i can't think of anything else. But this story isn't as long as this author's note is becoming so please review:) if you hate it I will never post anything ever again. Promise. Just let me know. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Victorious**

Jade sat in the living room of her father's house. She stared at the clock on the wall. 3:37. she looked at the clock on the DVD player. 3:38. she pulled out her cell phone. 3:36. UGHHHH! Jade got off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She got a glass from the cabinet and turned around to face the sink, intending to fill it with water. Then of course she saw the clock on the oven. 3:37. Wow, she thought, time is literally standing still. Isn't that just grand?

Beck had dropped her off after school approximately 7 minutes ago, so she knew it was too soon to go to his RV. Besides, he has to work on a project with, you guessed it, Vega, so he wouldn't even be home if she went. She had no idea what to do, Jade barely ever came home. She usually stayed at Beck's, and if not there was always Cat, well when her brother wasn't burning the house down. They didn't know why she never went home, just assumed it was family problems. Beck knew her parents were divorced; she lived with her dad and her stepmother. They weren't the nicest people, and had never even wanted to meet Beck. Also they hadn't attended any of Jade's performances or school events, and Jade didn't volunteer much information about them, so Beck just let it go. He had learned long ago that when jade didn't want to talk about something, she didn't.

So Jade tried to find something to pass the time before she could go to Becks. Homework? It was Friday and she wasn't gonna be _that_ girl. Friends? Well Beck was with Vega as well as Andre and Robbie, and Cat had to take her brother to some sort of "doctor". Hmmm. She settled on taking a nice relaxing shower, hey at least there were no clocks in there. As she made her way upstairs she heard the garage open. Shit.

What the hell was _he_ doing home? He never came home early on Fridays! He usually didn't bother coming home at all! This was not good. Jade knew she had to get out of the house before he realized she was there. She heard the door slam as she slipped into her room, trying to come up with an escape route.

"JAAADE!" she heard. Shit, her bag was laying by the door. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE?" Well this was just great. He was looking for her and she was in her room. That wouldn't be obvious, would it? No it would be she decided as she heard his heavy footsteps coming up the stairs then down the hall. Her door burst open and there he was. Her father.

"THERE YOU ARE! COME SAY HI TO YOUR DADDY. I'VE MISSED YOU, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he was still yelling even though she was right in front of him. Great. He was drunk. "AT YOUR BOYYYYFRIENDSSSS?" he said it sarcastically like a 5 year old making fun of her at recess. "Well let me tell you something."

Now he was closer, and he grabbed Jade's neck and put her up to the wall. Now he leaned in so he was speaking right in her ear. Jade felt his hot breath down her neck, and she could smell the strong vodka on his tongue. "I think you're a _worthless little whore. Nobody loves you. You're weak. Ugly._"

That's it. Jade didn't want to hear this anymore. She kneed him in the groin and when he released her neck she tried to push by him and get away. He wasn't having it. Jade felt his hand grab her shoulder and spin her around. He punched her in the jaw. Hard. Jade didn't give him the satisfaction of crying, but she definitely could have. Instead she spit in his cold judgmental face, and struggled to get free of his grasp.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed as he threw her to the floor. "YOU'RE THE REASON YOUR MOTHER LEFT! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE STOPPED LOVING ME!" he was really worked up now, kicking her in the ribs and stomach again and again. "Worthless. Evil. Bitch." He said with every kick, and every kick hurt more than the one before. He got down to his knees and started to claw at her face and neck. Jade, still trying to get away, managed to crawl a couple feet to her nightstand. She grabbed the lamp and wacked him forcefully over the head, hoping to make him unconscious. It didn't work apparently as he had picked up one of her old combat boots laying on the floor and smashed it into her hip. Jade bit back her scream as she hit him with the lamp again and again until finally,_ finally_, he slumped over on the ground, unconscious.

Jade sat there for a second, shaking. What the hell just happened? She tried to stand up; it was harder than she anticipated. Her legs were shaking and her midsection was sore and aching. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and gasped. The curls had fallen out of her long black hair, and her eyeliner was smudged down to her cheeks. More disturbingly though, her face and neck were riddled with tiny cuts and there was a large bruise forming on her jaw. Jade stared at her reflection until she heard a soft groan from her father's unconscious body. Shit. She forgot about that. Jade did NOT want to be there when he woke up, but where could she go looking like this? Quickly she caked on as much foundation as she could, while still making it look (slightly) natural. She wiped away the eyeliner and sloppily put on a fresh coat, plus some chapstick and lip gloss because she had shredded her own lips trying not to scream. Her clothes were ripped. Ugh she was taking too long! Her father was going to come to any minute now! But her t-shirt was looking more like a strapless top so she quickly threw on blue zip-up over her black cami. She decided her jeans would have to make do, and she ran from her room, out of her house, and down her street. She didn't stop until she was at the RV, when she kicked the door open. She did it all the time when he was home, so I mean this wasn't too different. Except that now it was breaking and entering. Whatever.

Beck was getting seriously annoyed. It was 6 on a Friday night and he was _still_ at Tori's. He knew they had to do the project but they weren't even working. Andre had been trying to write some new song since they got there, so Tori of course had to help. Robbie and him had been focused on finishing this stupid poster about the life cycle of the armadillo (seriously. Why must they know this shit?) until Trina got home. Robbie still had a crush on her (well and Cat, and Tori….pretty much every female that breathed) and was completely distracted. Beck was getting frustrated and on top of that he hadn't heard from Jade all afternoon. This was very strange considering a) he dropped her off at her dad's house and b) he was at Tori's. she had to be imagining them sneaking away from the group to go make out or SOMETHING, who knows what goes on in Jade's mind, so why hadn't she texted him? To make matters worse, she was at her dad's and god knows she hated it there. Beck felt badly that he had left her there but she insisted, since it was either that or Vega's. So when the doorbell rang and Tori called out "PIZZAS HERE!" Beck decided this was becoming more of a party than a study session, so he said goodbye and drove home.

When he got out of his truck he noticed the door to the RV wasn't completely shut. Then he also realized it wasn't completely on the hinges. That could only mean one thing, Jade was there. This didn't make any sense! She knew he wasn't home and she hadn't called or texted or anything. Something had to be wrong and Beck wanted to find out. He pushed the broken door aside and ran inside where he saw Jade casually watching TV on his couch. Okay then.

Jade didn't exactly know what to do. She defiantly didn't want to tell Beck about what her father did to her. He would only get mad and try to tell the police, or go try to beat him up himself which would end in Jade having to call the police. Either way the police would find out and then she would be sent to live with her mother in Florida. No way was that happening. She had to hide this from Beck so as she heard him walking up to the RV door she put her faith in her acting skills and pretended like it was completely normal for her to be in his house watching TV without him being there or even knowing. "Hey babe, how's the project going?" she asked with complete (fake) interest.

"Fine….I guess" He answered, confused. "Ummm did we have plans tonight?"

"No I just felt like coming over. Why? Do you not want to spend time with your girlfriend?" "No no of course I do it's just-"

"Just what? Is Vega with you? Is that why you want me to leave?" Jade knew she was being annoyingly jealous and possessive but she needed Beck to focus on something other than her random and unexplained appearance in his home.

"No! Why would she be with me? Look can you just calm down and tell me why you're really here?" Beck was beyond curious now. Jade was obviously trying to distract him. She was doing a good job except he knew her too well, and he could tell when she was acting. He saw through her accusations and crazy questions and he could see something was off. Her eyes looked…sad? Scared? Hurt? No guess was any better than the last and he hoped they were all wrong.

Okay this wasn't good. Beck saw through her attempts to distract him. Well fine she thought I'll try a little harder. "I told you, I wanted to see you!" Jade said, and she pulled him down on the couch next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly began to kiss his lips. He willingly responded but was still confused. She kept kissing him though, and pretty soon they were full on making out. Jade broke the kiss, gasping for air so Beck just moved down to her neck. He was kissing her neck until he opened his eyes and saw where his lips had just been. The makeup was gone and he saw a small patch of cuts. He was about to ask her but she saw him noticing and pulled his lips back to her own, kissing him eagerly. He had almost forgotten about her neck when her long fingers started to play with the buttons on his shirt, undoing them one by one. He grabbed her hips, planning on pulling her closer, when she broke the kiss and screamed in pain.

He immediately dropped his hands. "Jade? Whets wrong?"

She said nothing. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She knew if she did those big brown eyes would be so full of kindness and understanding she would have to tell him. And she couldn't.

"Jade really what's going on? You're scaring me." Beck was beside himself with confusion and hurt. Confused because he barely touched her and she had screamed bloody murder. Hurt because something was wrong with Jade and she wouldn't tell him. She didn't trust him. He put his hand under her chin and brought her face up to look at him. He rubbed his thumb down her jaw in an attempt to soothe her but she only winced and pulled away. Then he started to get it. Her neck, her hips, her jaw….Beck pulled up her shirt.

She tried to stop him but he was too fast. Then his hands curled into fists and Jade followed his eyes to look at herself. Practically her entire stomach was black and blue, and there was a gigantic bruise on her hip that was a deep purple color from where her father had hit her with the boot. It was a pretty ugly sight. Shit, she had no idea how she could explain this.

"JADE!" Beck was furious now. Who could've done this? Who on earth could have hurt Jade, _his_ Jade, and why the hell was she trying to hide it from him? He looked straight into her ice blue eyes and demanded answers.

She couldn't take it anymore. She told him. She told him everything from the first time her father had beaten her 4 years ago up to what had happened this afternoon. She spoke quietly and her voice shook two things that were uncommon for Jade. She finished and before he could speak she begged him not to call the police, not to do anything stupid. By now she had been talking for 15 minutes and her voice was barely a whisper. She stopped talking and just looked at Beck, waiting for him to say something.

What. The. Hell. Her father abused her? How could he not do anything about this? How could he not call the police? How could he have not noticed this for the past 4 years? So many questions were going around in beck's head. He didn't have any answers. He came back to reality; saw Jade staring at him, her eyes wide and vulnerable like a puppy. She looked so…broken. And so he was too. He gently put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest so that they were laying down. He needed to lay down, he couldn't think. Beck wanted to kill Jade's father. His hands were shaking so he held her tighter. He couldn't find the right words to say in this situation, so he said the only thing he knew

"I love you."

That was all Jade needed, she just broke down and sobbed into his chest. She cried for every kick, every punch, every scratch, every slap. And she cried because she hadn't in so long, because she finally felt like she could. She cried because she knew that someone would be there to wipe away her tears. She was going to be okay. Her dad was wrong. Somebody loved her. And he was all that mattered.


End file.
